Hero
*continuation from the last episode* Strikedown instead of checking the device put it inside his pocket and engaged into a fist fight. Both the combatants exchanged blows after blows, with Nightshade and Strikedown countering each others attacks, and even kept attacking to attack after one counters, and chained together attacks--also like the other does. The fist fight consisted of various jabs, crosses, hooks, quick strikes, knee attacks, elbows, etc. However, Nightshade even with fatigue displayed a sense of superiority pushing back his adversary with each move. Strikedown used his tonfa's to attack Kyle as Kyle sticked to his signature unarmed combat form, the fist fight lasted for 5 more minutes as Strikedown was soon disarmed and forced to go toes to toes with Nightshade. As Strikedown picked up his lava sword again to finish Nightshade once for all his smoke bombs began taking their effect. Kyle immediately threw another smokebomb and threw them towards Strikedown, the smoke bombs exploded near him on the ground, releasing thick dense smoke and soon dispersing in the air. Meanwhile, Nightshade disappeared from his position, and the dense smoke made it nearly impossible to keep a track on him. "Using the smoke, to hide yourself away from my line of sight?" questioned Strikedown, as all of the kunai began flying in different directions. "That game was gonna be trivial anyway. I change my mind. I'll show you why living on a world for so long doesn't change a thing." "I must applaud you, taking away my sight. However, this futile trick isn't gonna work bitch!" he added as he summoned a blower to blow away the smoke. "You took the advantage of the fact that it wasn't smoke amazingly high tech smoke bomb but did you think what if this is something else. Clearly you didn't think of the later. Now let me explain what just happened, you see those smoke bombs had "Nitrous oxide" in them, I think obtuse beings such as you, call them uh..."laughing gas?" Now it being colorless, I took the advantage of melding it with the rest of the smoke and yes the sweet air of this area masks the natural slight sweet taste of the gas. Now, those two bombs contained tremendous amount of N2O which exploded near your feet and you took your time redirecting your shiny metal and talking like a fool, then drawing out your what leaf blower and spread it all over, although now you have affected the concentration but it's still there in the air. Now, we all know Nitrous oxide disrupts learning ability, causes dizziness, nausea, vomiting, and breathing difficulty, blood pressure goes up and down, and you feel a bit drunk and a little sleepy." said Nightshade as he explained his entire move. "Now, let's talk about how poignant, presumptuous, imbecilic and fragile are you, shall we?" added Nightshade as he took out a few shurikens from his holster. As he hurled multiple shurikens, they clashed against Strikedown's kunai's causing them to spread throughout the battle field. This move greatly pissed off Strikedown as he fired lava globs from his mysterious sword and aimed them to hit Kyle. Kyle used his incredible flexibility and skills and put them into actions by performing continuous handsprings to avoid the attacks. As he landed on his feet, he noticed an enraged Strikedown rushing towards him with two simple but deadly katanas attacking him violently, Kyle used a steel pipe from near to counter his Katanas however, even with his skill Kyle was unable to defend himself from all the attacks thereby allowing Strikedown to put a slash wound on his right arm (though not a serious one). "You fight like my grandmother!" exclaimed Strikedown as he used a reverse round house kick to disarm and throw back Kyle. Kyle immediately got back on his feet and gave Strikedown an awkward glare. "Wait, what? You fought your grandma?" he questioned with a small smile on his face. As Strikedown switched to a longer blade, Kyle grabbed one of Strikedown's katanas. The battle turned into a swordsmanship competition when both of them decided to switch to deadly blades. Both put down a great show displaying their lethal swordsmanship skills and quiet honestly in all fairness they had the same skill level as both of the warriors were physically drained of the battle the device which Kyle previously hurled at Strikedown started ringing in his pocket. To his surprise, Strikedown found out his money transactions and deals have been cancelled and being the true mercenary he is, he was not only left without a motive but also broke. "You wicked son of a..." said Strikedown to Kyle as he took out his modified desert eagle and shot Kyle in his chest. Although his armor managed to save his life but because of the damage it took during the fight it couldn't help him much. The close ranged shot caused him to literally sweep off his feet and even knocked him unconscious for a few minutes. As slowly Kyle began losing his consciousness, he heard a voice probably Strikedown's saying, "We will meet again HERO!". *after 10 minutes* Kyle regained his consciousness, scratching his head, "That was a lousy fight...damn too much damage to suit" Nightshade thought to himself as he grappled himself from one building to another building. The fight lasted for 3 hours and with so much going on throughout the day Kyle had nothing more to offer to the city. Not today. He knew he still had to patrol for 2 more hours, that is, till 2:00 am. 10 hours of patrol isn't child's play and to make it worse such a day. He had to find out about the mercenary, he needed every single detail on that one person he considered defeated him. As he stood on the top of the tallest building of the entire block suddenly he heard a sound of crash behind him. "What is it?" he said. "You put on a good show, its nice to have your arse kicked by a merc!" said a woman in a tight leather suit with long heels, gloves and guns strapped to her hip. "Stay out of this!" replied Kyle in a harsh tone. "If you accept our offer I could let you know about the guy who ordered the attack on you..." she said as she walked towards him identifying herself as Grace Bowman; a classed spy and former military operator. "Haley Raymond you mean?" replied Kyle with a sharp smile on his face without turning back and neglecting Grace's presence. "Oh of course you know. Not gonna do anything about it? Anyhow, our private satellite was hacked and used to find out about Haley Raymond and Strikedown but you don't know anything about it, do you?" she added dropping her sarcasm bomb. "Now you wouldn't surely doubt a 17 year old, would you?" he said as he turned towards Grace winking. "You think you're so smart and amazing? You can't even take down our level 3 drone!" exclaimed Grace in a challenging tone. "Tempting, if I kick that drone's arse hard you'd never bother me again? Do we have a deal?" replied Kyle collecting all his wits and guts. "Deal then...go take him down", said Grace as she hurled a cubical device at his feet. Soon, the cubical device grew drastically in size revealing itself to be a high-tech 6 feet long drone. "You can look and you can look but you'll never find me. I'll erase you from the pages of history", the drone said with remarkable confidence to Kyle as it rushed towards him. The drone launched its mechanical retractable arms aiming for Kyle's torso but fortunately missed due to Nightshade's tremendous and remarkable acrobatic skills. As the drone used it's database to access to an unique unarmed fighting style which mixes Judo, Kickboxing and Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Kyle used a mini-explosive attached to his shuriken and hurled it at the drone, as the drone tried to approach Kyle it exploded near its face greatly damaging it. This gave Kyle the opportunity to kick it away and then elbow its weak spot. Kyle took a few steps back as it noticed the drone aiming its guns towards him, he knew he had no choice but to use it. Forced to use it, Kyle finally used his EMP device unleashing the electromagnetic pulse hence destroying the drone's entire system as well as destroying the electrical appliances of the building he was standing on. "You don't really care about your gadgets do you?" questioned Grace as she witnessed the destructive capabilities of Kyle's tech. "Why do you care? I won now get lost!" replied Kyle as he turned away. Grace pulled out her Heckler and Koch USP and HK Mark 23 pointing both the dangerous guns at Kyle. "Nightshade I am asking you to join L.E.G.I.O.N right now! Do not test my patience boyo!" shouted Grace threatening to shoot Kyle if he refuses. "Ohw.., how threatening! Take your fake tits, ass and get lost. This is my city!" replied Kyle as he took out a modified shuriken. "'' You are in over your head and I don't want this to be your end. YOU ARE NOT A HERO''" she shouted as he squeezed the triggers of her guns shooting at Nightshade as Nightshade quickly evaded most of the bullets and threw the shuriken in such an angle that it ricocheted off and hit Grace's left hand causing her to drop one of her guns. "Of course I am not a hero but I am what this city needs!" shouted Kyle. "You're not some kick ass vigilante or bad ass toughened man! You are a child with too much anger and free time!" replied Grace as she almost pounced on him causing Kyle to trip and fall. "Give up!" added Grace as she pointed the gun in her right arm on Kyle's head. "In your dreams" said Kyle as he held her hand almost crushing with tremendous force causing her to lose her grip. Now with her gun gone, she had her wrist locked as Kyle used a Judo move to throw her away. "Chill, I am on your side!" said Kyle in a calm tone as Grace gave him a blunt look saying, "Are you? My side? My side works within the law. My side doesn't leave suspects with broken bones and missing teeth. We work as a team! We've earned this world's respect! You think you'll get lucky every time? You can't win this...not alone". Grace dashed towards him trying to punch him however her effort goes in vain as Kyle easily catches her punch. However, much to Kyle's surprise just to loosen his grip, she went as far as to stab him in his right thigh with a knife. "You see! That's how it is kid! You don't play fair. If you need me, you know where to find me...you can continue with your pursue with this destructive life style and become a vigilante but if you join us you can be much more...you can be a legend!" said Grace. "Wait. Why do you do what you do?" she added as her HQ used a device to lock on her coordinates. "Because I made a promise" replied Kyle in a cold tone. She smirked as she pressed a button on her belt causing her to teleport her back to the L.E.G.I.O.N HQ. Kyle watched as she teleported away. Treating his wounds with first aid and returning to his base, he began thinking about what Grace said. To be continued...